Over heard
by Kyukitty
Summary: John and Rodney over hear something from the girls' poker night. [erm, I guess maybe McShep. XD]


"No way."

"Believe it!"

"She… No, You're making stuff up." John said, as he and Rodney walked down the halls.

"Nope! She thinks I'm much sexier than you." Rodney smiled smugly at the memory from when he had his super powers.

"No way. Who was this again?"

"I don't know, one of the doctors." Rodney waved it off. A laugh was heard from the rec room. A pause.

"is some one in there? I thought we cleared it for today." John frowned, and raised his hand to the door bell.

There was a lot of chatter from inside, but no one seemed to notice the chime.

"Here, maybe…" Rodney trailed off as he pressed his ear to the door.

"Maybe what?" John asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't-" Rodney cut off abruptly by what was being said on the other end of the door.

"What!?" John asked in a hushed tone, suddenly very interested.

"Ok, now that we've agreed on the hottest guy in Atlantis… which two guys would be cutest as a couple?" A female voice asked from the other end of the door. Laughter was heard.

"Colonel Sheppard and Rodney McKay! Defiantly!" Another voice shot out. Other women giggled and agreed hurriedly.

Both John and Rodney felt their face burn in embarrassment.

"Well" Rodney breathed out, pretending as though he hadn't just heard that.

"It's probably the girls poker night." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, probably." John said a lot quieter than he had intended.

"I think I'll get some sleep." Rodney said after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah. g'night." John mumbled, and headed the opposite way of Rodney's quarters, even though there was nowhere he would go that way. If they hadn't just heard that, he probably would of made a joke about Rodney actually going to sleep for once, but right now that would be too awkward.

"good night colonel." Rodney felt himself blushing harder, and turned to go to his quarters.

Turning the corner, Rodney ran straight into Lt. Cadman.

"Oh, uh, Cadman." Rodney frowned, matching the second voice from earlier to hers.

"Rodney." Laura grinned broadly, no doubt thinking about what she and the other girls had decided on.

"Well, I should go." Rodney pointed down the corridor to where his quarters lie waiting.

"What? You mean you're actually going to sleep?!" She brought her hand over her heart in mock surprise.

"Yeah. g'night." Rodney knew he wasn't acting like himself, but who could at a time like that?!

Finally settling for the mess hall, John sat down at a table. It was nice to have the quiet, empty room. John just needed to think right now. Unfortunately, the quiet didn't last long as Loren walked into the room.

"Colonel!" He grinned.

"Major." John stopped himself from glaring at the major.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, sitting across from John.

"fine, Major." John lied, teeth clenched.

"No offence sir, but you don't sound fine." Loren frowned.

"Fine, you want to know? We over heard the girls' talking about us." John sighed.

"Ok, who's "we" and "us", and what'd they say?" Loren frowned. Again.

"We, Rodney and I, and they said- never mind." John grunted. He didn't need to remind himself about this, much less let other people know.

"What, did they say you two were an item or something?" If John's face wasn't red already, it was now.

"NO!" He half squeaked.

"What then?"

"They said we'd make a cute couple…" John buried his face in his arms.

"…so?" Loren asked, shrugging.

"So, he's my best friend! Besides! I don't want people thinking I'm… you know…" He tilted his hand to the side. Loren just laughed.

"It's not like no one else on the base hasn't pegged you two for a couple. Besides, people think you're _bi_. Either that, or in SERIOUS denial.

"Other people think McKay and I would…?" He trailed off.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Loren asked, surprised.

"Noticed. Noticed what?"

"You know, the general hand offs of money every time you and McKay do something that could possibly be considered to be a "couples thing", or how about all the gossiping scientists that basically bounce whenever you go to check up on Rodney in his lab?" Loren explained, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I… Now that you mention it." John frowned.

"But Rodney has a girl friend! Kate-whas-er-face!" John desperately tried.

Loren shrugged.

"I don't know all the details, but I think they think he's trying to make you jealous or something. Anyways, all this to say that you shouldn't worry about it." He waved it off. John glared at him.

"I think I'll go to my quarters now." He said in between gritted teeth.

"Ok, Good night colonel!" Loren grinned.

"'Night Loren." John muttered through gritted teeth.

_A/N lol, this started when my club/group thing were having a girls night, and thought what would happen if the boys some how over heard us saying Alex and Kevin would make the cutest couple ever, despite being both guys, and thus! Stargate was immediately linked in my mind. XP_

_I don't know where this is going, or even if I'm going to be able to finish it, but with help from some reviewers, and loads of ideas, I think I can! XD_

_So review?  
_


End file.
